bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Featured Article I'm not positive, as I haven't done much administrative work in the Featured Article lately, but because they appeared in the anime recently, shouldn't Chad, Renji Abarai, and Orihime Inoue be options? We were also asked about Rukia Kuchiki, but I'm not sure if referencing on her article is complete yet. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, this has gone too far. All I did was a list ten reasons to vote for Gin on my talk page. But User:Godisme is actually going around begging for votes! Since when is that allowed and most importantly, how is that not gaining votes for the character. I mean, heck, Godisme actually even said in his message on my talk page "see Isshin fans can oppose too!". More then that, Godisme has labelled me, Lia, Mohrpheus and GinIchimaru the "Ichimaru Gin fanclub" - a term that Weedefinition actually used in his opposition vote. It's insulting and belitting, not to mention completely incorrect! Neither Lia nor Mohrpheus are particularly big Gin fans and I find it highly insulting to be accused of opposing Isshin just because I am a fan of Gin. I actually have compared their articles side by side, a feat I am willing to bet none of the people opposing Gin did. I mean, seriously, most of the votes given in opposition to Gin should be disqualified under "no valid reason". Heck, a lot more to the point and valid "support" votes for Gin got disqualified for "no valid" reason then the ones left standing for Isshin. Seriously, this entire process has been completely undermined by Godisme and his vote begging. I mean, all the opposing votes are even parroting his line about Gin's article being full of grammer problems! Not to mention he personally contacted and encouraged people TO go and oppose Gin's article. Who can accuse me or anyone who voted for Gin's article of that! I suggest rather then trying to sort out this mess you, Salibur and Arrancar109 hold a vote between Gin's article and Isshin's article and decide on May's feature article like that. In addition, might I also suggest a line in the voting policy barring people for contacting other users and encouraging them to vote one way or another? Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:54, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I find it insulting that Tinni accuses me of begging for votes. Here is what I did. Two users who I normally talk to got their votes deleted, I meesaged them and said that there votes were deleted and if they wanted to they could recast them since they were deleted for no valid reason. Later, one user messaged me thanking me for supporting Isshin and I mentioned that all the Gin fans were ganging up on Isshin and that he could go ahead and throw up an oppose vote if he wanted to. I never said they had to do anything or say anything in particular. Also, to Tinni, how are you insulted by being called the Gin fan club when right on your page it says you are an insane ichimaru gin fan girl. I did nothing that was not allowed and the vote should continue as always--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 17:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I would like to back up Godisme on his claim. My vote was casted on my own free will and sans any pressure from him. Since when does two votes = begging? If he was really begging, he would have asked more than three, in order to tip the scales in his favour. maggosh 17:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Just to be clear, I find the whole "Gin fanclub" thing offensive in this instance because 1) Lia and Mohrpheus aren't Gin fans - thus the statement was a inaccurate generalisation, 2) I object to how it has been used and the negative connotation it carried - it would be fairer to say that those who favour Isshin as a character ganged up on Gin then those who like Gin ganging up on Isshin (especially since on GinIchimaru and I are actual Gin fans), 3) I found it insulting because it implied that the four of us, who all independently choose to oppose Isshin's article, somehow colluded to oppose him - when it was those opposing Gin that did the collusion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I hate to keep arguing but Tinni is wrong. Check my post on her wall entitled Missing Facts. When I said Gin fan club it was not meant as insulting in the least and of the users who opposed Gin I mentioned opposing to only one after they contacted me first. I claim you ganged up on Isshin because you posted your oppose vote and like magic, 5 minutes later there are 4 oppose votes on Isshin, this cannot have been coincidence. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 17:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) In relation to all this I have issued this statement to both involved: Considering I have been watching the Featured Article all the past week. I also have been watching whatever this is unfold and not in a good way. What I have witnessed so far is unnecessary rivalry whether joking or no the votes are supposed to be about article quality. I fully understand people have their favorite characters and are more inclined to vote for them and I turn a blind eye to that point mostly if the concept of the voting policy is followed. Fixing votes either by encouraging or influencing others is not acceptable. If a users vote is unacceptable they should have read the voting policy to determine what is acceptable. If they aren't concerned enough to find out why their vote was discounted and correct the situation then thats their problem. But such things are between the user and the admin, not other users goading them into shifting the vote for their favored pick or otherwise. The oppose votes are for acceptable opposition to issues detailed in the voting policy. My issue is what appears as an organized effort to subvert votes in one direction. The matter will be discussed amongst the admin as to what votes determined by situations involving what i detailed above, will be kept and what wont. Hopefully in the future such actions wont be necessary. In such an issue I would speak to you and Arrancar109 on the Admin page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Orihime Her article is in bad shape as you have seen. I can't believe I am saying this but I think it should be locked and fixed up by the admins. I would do much of it myself but I have finals this week and next and am stressed out of my mind. At the very least there should be a collaboration of users to fix her article up.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, as long as it gets down I suppose. When finals are over I'll work on the grammar and things as reading through it is impossible because of its disregard for the rules of english. --[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) User Gran Danku I would suggest keeping an eye on this guy. I have already undone a revision by him twice today where he just wrote on Urahara's talk page that he knew that he would show up. I went to warn him and saw that you had already warned him in the past. Just a heads up--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 19:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) What do you have against me, guys? If I did something wrong, just tell me personally (I mean one by one of you). Gran Danku (Talk) 22:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Policies Is it going against anything for a new user to only post on blogs and edit their user page without doing anything besides? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 22:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks, the policy link explained it. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 22:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Page Moves Oh, okay. Sorry about that. I'll remember that from now on. The Shadow Dragon 22:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page Thanks for fixing my archive. I meant to do that last night but I fell asleep in the middle of studying--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 14:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, um... Check out this link. It's in Russian... should it be deleted? --Reikson 16:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible copyright infringement Hi. I'm currently working on Good Bye Halcyon Days. For the segment depicting Orihime's last day in Karakura Town I wanted to use the title 'Five Lifetimes, One Love'. The problem is my source was a fan forum by that name: http://ichixhime.actifforum.com/. I was about to email their admin asking about the copyright, which I assume exists automatically, and who can I contact to get clearance to use it, but then I figured I should ask one of our admins first if there's any problem with using it. After all, we upload copyrighted images all the time [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Cool :) [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 12:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Already apologized You don't need to make a whole headline news article for it. Yeesh. The problem I had was that no one took action about it in over a whole year Kaihedgie 18:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I believe I was crystal clear the first time around. That image has been sitting there around 2008 and only two years later now does anyone say anything about it Kaihedgie 19:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Opening and Closing Pages/Visored You left a message regarding my reopening of a topic for discussion, but that was because literally nothing was discussed. Not only did I provide evidence that the Japanese media clearly only uses "Visored" as a romanization, but aside from that the person who closed the discussion only proved that there was one point where the Viz translation used 'Vizard' despite later issues correcting this. What about Viz's choice to romanize "Yasutora Sado" as "Chad Yasutora"? They corrected that, and literally this is the exact same thing. It's not an open and shut case, and it's definitely worthy of discussion.-Mr. Toto 21:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :So is this going to be discussed at all? I already provided a link in which "Visored" was used in the Japanese media. Are there any instances in the Japanese version in which "Vizard" is used?-Mr. Toto 16:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yammy I wanted to get the approval of the other admins before I continue to do this. I proposed in Yammy's discussion page that we change all occurrences of Espada 10 or 10th Espada to 10th Arrancar and such. No one in the manga has ever said 10th Espada so I figured it should be reflected on the site. Minato and Tinni approved and we myself and Minato made a few changes and Arrancar109 then said that we should get approval from the admins before continuing to do so. What are your thoughts?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yammy Hey Yyp, could u do me a favor and change Yammy's rank here. it does say 0, but also states 10. IDK if u would rather it stay this way or not. If u feel it should stay the same I understand. Godisme said on Yammy's page that we got permission from all 3 of u guys. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Images Tell me, Yyp, how do you produce images, so I will manage to do this as well? Gran Danku 22:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Drawings Hi, Yyp! May I ask? Can I post drawings here in this wiki? ~~Soulslayer1992~~ RAW images Prophet put up images from the new episode which is still in RAW form, should these be deleted? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 03:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The subbed version came out hours ago so they should be fine--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 03:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yuzu and Karin LOL! Not to be mean, but it looks like they replaced the correct Hanzi (Jp. Kanji) spellings with hiragana (for Yuzu) and katakana (for Karin). I think maybe they jumped the gun sans-research with this change, but I put my data in the Translation Corner. The *plan* is to put my answers to all such queries there for easier reference by all from now on :). Adam Restling 09:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Anime summary whoever wrote the anime summary for the main page its way to long. someone needs to cut it in half.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Done it. May need more off. TomServo101 10:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Administratorfacation 2 What are the qualifications on this site to become an admin? -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 06:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) The Saga pages Well Tinni brought the subject up even though I have also stated my issue previously. Basically she is in agreement that the saga pages should go. They are nothing more than a wall of text, unreferenced, with fan made titles and offer no accuracy or purpose. They pretty much defeat the purpose of the entire sight and what were trying to do here as far as bringing quality work. In any case I have already placed a marked for deletion sign on the Arrancar saga page. The idea is to delete all of them as the fight project pretty much handles the various arcs and are supplemented by the article pages and the volume and anime projects. If we can get them gone as soon as possible that would be great. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Colors? Is there an official source that cites Orihime's hair color as "Burnt Orange" or Zommari's eyes as "Golden Yellow"? Because if not, I believe these are unnecessary descriptions that don't really need to be put in the article. If there is, however, please tell me where these descriptions come from. Avolling 07:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It comes from how it's actually colored, as well as users' familiarity of the shades of color used. A general description of it can be "orange", but "burnt orange" is a specific shade of orange. Same case with "golden yellow" being a specific shade of yellow. There's nothing unnecessary about specified shades of certain colors. So, in other words, the edits you've been doing are generalizations of what colors they are, but the descriptions of colors like "burnt orange" and "golden yellow" are more specific and accurate descriptions of what those colors are. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I just don't agree. Descriptions like Burnt Orange are arbitrary, and I could (and by your logic should) go right ahead and change the description to something like "Tangerine" or "Gamboge" in order to be more accurate. There's no way to classify something as a specific shade other than by personal opinion, so classifying a color as something more broad makes descriptions more efficient and in many ways, more proper. Avolling 16:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Tangerine would in-fact be more accurate description for Orihime's hair colour then Orange, which is what you changed her hair colour to. For that matter, when you say yellow, most people thing Yellow. Not Golden Yellow which is what Zommari's eye colour is. In short, what you are changing the descriptions to were in fact inaccurate. In addition, you had no right to alter the descriptions so drastically based on your own personal opinion of what the descriptions should be. Most of us can tell different shades of colour and would not appreciate seeing the hairs of Orihime, Rangiku and Ichigo all described as "orange" when the shades are clearly different. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC)